


【AWM绝地求生】<祁炀>R向 服硬

by MUqiao



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUqiao/pseuds/MUqiao





	【AWM绝地求生】R向 服硬

于炀带着一身伤回来了。

祁·一分钟没看见于炀就难受·醉在基地里跑了一大圈，最后在医疗室听医生说Youth一来就问他要跌打损伤的药，也没说哪里受伤了，后来好像就往休息室跑了。祁醉了然的点点头，眼里增了几分说不清道不明的情绪。

没有直接敲门，祁醉推开了一条小缝，看见小队长正一个人背对着休息室的门褪去了队服外套和淡灰色的t恤，平时习惯扎在脑后的头发散了一半，显得有几分凌乱。

轻轻关上门的祁醉抱着臂眯眼想看看他的小队长要做什么，却忽然发现人的左肩和后腰多出了几块原不属于他的淤青，在光滑白暂的皮肤上显得格外突兀，后颈处还有一条不长不短的红痕，被金发盖住了一些，不仔细看还看不出来。

这是……打架了？

祁醉不由得皱了皱眉头。

合着自家小队长不仅没听话在外面打了架弄伤了自个，回来还想瞒着他偷偷上药。

涨胆子了啊。

于炀此刻还没感受到身后那道炙热的目光，浑然不知的摆弄着面前几个上面写着一大堆英文的瓶瓶罐罐，似乎还在纠结着要怎么用。

“咳。”

祁醉忍不住出了声。

没想到于炀反应会这么大，下意识的就跳了起来，像趁父母出去在家里偷偷做坏事的小孩子被当场抓包了一样，膝盖一不留神还磕到了一下桌檐，一惊一乍的可爱样子把祁醉逗笑了，怒气也消了一点。

“小哥哥这是在干嘛？嗯？”祁醉朝桌子上的药罐子扬了扬下巴，一对黑漆漆的眸子里看不出一点动静。

于炀见事情好像要败露了，急急忙忙转身想解释，对上祁醉直勾勾的目光顿时红了脸，才想起自己还裸着上身，又想找队服外套盖住，被祁醉先一步按住了双手。

“问你话呢，小哥哥。”

热气呵在于炀耳边，像是不轻不重的挠了一下他的心。

衣服还没穿……

赤裸的上身被祁醉一道道凌厉的目光扫过，于炀耳根顿时烧了起来。

“我……没……没干什么……”

倒是自己没了底气，声音越来越轻，心虚的把头埋了起来。

祁醉的手慢慢抚上人的后腰，沿着脊柱由下往上有一下没一下的按压着，撞上淤青时让于炀吃痛的闷哼了一下。

“好啊，现在学会撒谎了？”

祁醉挑眉戏谑的看向身前人，话里听不出一点生气，反倒比往常还要平静，可于炀知道，祁醉面上越是平静，心里就越是生气。

“队长，对……对不起……”于炀知道是自己错在先，便主动勾上了祁醉的脖颈，蜻蜓点水般在他嘴唇上过了一下。

真是少有的主动。

柔软的触感转瞬即逝，还没来得及好好感受，又听于炀战战兢兢的道了歉，似乎是想一笔带过这件事。

祁醉难得的推开了于炀的手。

“不听我话在外面和人打架，受这么多伤，回来还想瞒着我偷偷上药，小队长，你是有多不信任我？都这样了也不肯和我开口？。”

“小哥哥想道歉，也要用行动来道歉吧。”

说完这番话，祁·再待下去就想办了他·醉便转身离开了休息室，还狠心的一个眼神也没留给他。

夜幕悄悄降临了。

今天一下午的训练Youth都很不在状态，好几次落地成盒，心不在焉的被教练训了两句。贺娘娘倒是看出了些什么端倪，早早的就让小队长回房休息了。

“小哥哥想道歉，也要用行动来道歉吧。”

用……行动来道歉？

是要自己去找他吗？

可万一人家不是那个意思……

于炀烦躁的抓散了头发，两眼一闭腿一蹬就往祁醉房间去了，可到了门口要进去了，想敲门的手又停在了半空中。

小队长泄了气般的又靠在门框上作了半个钟头的心理准备，才说服自己就和祁醉以前来找自己一样，进一下也不会怎么样的，才再一次抬起了手。

指关节落了个空，还没叩到门上，便被里头的人推开门，一把抓住手腕往里牵。于炀一不留神要往前倒，被祁醉顺势抱在了怀里。

“队，队长……”本想道歉来的，结果又闹了个大红脸，他挣扎着想起身，被祁醉双手反剪按在了门上，膝盖强行卡进了大腿内侧。

“我还没消气呢，小哥哥。”

“不解释一下，你身上的伤怎么来的吗？”

又是那种不冷不热的语气，配上看不出任何情绪的表情，于炀以为祁醉真的生气了，着急着想解释一下，语言都没组织好说的磕磕巴巴的。

“我，我和别人……打，打架了……对，对不起，我，我不是……”

“道歉的话就不用说了，为什么打架。”

这一下于炀楞在了原地。

那些话，他要怎么对祁醉说出来。

——“诶你们看，这不是那个Youth吗？”

“对啊对啊，告诉你们，他好像和他们队里那个什么Drunk一样是个龌龊的死同性恋！！”

“卧槽真的吗，果然还是人以群分啊，恶心的人和恶心的人在一起……”——

没有在一片静寂中得到他的答案，祁醉仿佛意料之中的往上顶了顶膝盖，恰好顶到了于炀的敏感部位，引得他弓起了腰却又手足无措。

“现在不想说，过会儿我也会知道。”

没有再给于炀说话的机会，祁醉侵略性的吻缠缠绵绵的落下来，一边舔邸着他的口腔内侧，搜刮着每一滴津液，一边轻咬了一下他的下唇，像是对小队长知而不言给的惩罚一般。

“上衣脱了，趴床上去。”

很简单的一句话祁醉用了些命令的口吻，于炀见没有了回转的余地，便也乖乖听话褪去了上衣，刚想爬上床，又回头问祁醉。

“那个，队……队长，裤子要脱吗？”

祁醉闷笑了两声，立明白了他的意思，调笑的掐了一下人胸前的红樱。

“我说的是上药，小哥哥你想哪去了嗯？”

发现自己不仅误解了人家意思，还要主动送上门来的小队长脸红到了脖子根，一声不吭的把头埋进了臂弯里不作回答。

“既然这么主动，那裤子也一起脱了吧，上药方便。”

“我，我腿，腿上没有受伤……”于炀露出一只眼睛偷偷瞄了一眼祁醉，恰好对上人戏谑的目光，又立马把头埋了回去。

“那下午见我进来，吓得膝盖磕到桌子的小朋友是谁？”

于炀暗戳戳揉了揉膝盖，没想到祁醉连这个都注意到了，没再犹豫的拽下了外裤，全身上下只留了一条白色的内裤。

几块淤青在白暂通透的皮肤下显得触目惊心，祁醉没有把心疼表现在脸上，背过身去拿下午跑遍全城才买到的据说对这种伤最好的药膏。

透明微凉的液体挤在指尖上，多余的水分险些溢了下来，被祁醉尽数抹在了于炀左肩的淤青上，还故意使了些劲，惹得人倒吸一口冷气，随后又死死咬住了被角。

“疼就喊出来。”

祁醉继续低头做着手中的事情，见于炀没出声，便知道他在忍着疼，心里一阵说不出的感情波动，不禁暗暗琢磨着到底什么事能让小队长这样生气，还大动干戈一番。

侵略性的吻突如其来的从身后降临，被自己咬的发白的唇受到了津液的润湿有了些气色，唇齿交缠间祁醉的手也不安分的往下滑，握住小队长半勃起的性器前后套弄了几下立刻挺立了起来，于炀闷哼一下下意识的往后躲，恰好碰上了祁醉的下体。

“嘶……”

“队长，对，对不起……”于炀又主动凑上了祁醉的嘴唇。

祁醉低笑了一声没有说话，一边回吻过去，一边又分出心套弄小于炀，听身下人断断续续的呻吟听的性器又挺立了几分。

不断有吞咽不及的津液顺着嘴角滑出，连带着下颚和锁骨都沾湿了，于炀被吮得舌头发麻，敏感的上颚被一再挑逗，连着下身都忍不住了，被熟知他身体的祁醉稍稍抚了几下顶端，便急急地洒在了人手里。淡淡的麝香味让他更是身体发热，祁醉得意地收紧了怀抱，嘴里的搅弄也越发霸道了。

后入式。

没有扩张的进入或许是因为彼此间的熟悉也没耗费多少力气，祁醉一边轻轻的吻着于炀的耳垂安抚他，一边又掐着人的腰狠狠顶了进来，仿佛被贯穿的感觉引得于炀瑟缩了两下，腿软的几乎要跪不住。

“啊……不……不行……嗯啊……”

刚开始的抽插是温柔而缓慢的，祁醉只放进去了半根浅浅磨着甬道，能感受到些许快感，却又远远没到发泄的程度，像是在等身下人适应一下。于炀被这种不快不慢的速度磨得难受，扭了扭臀部的小动作被祁醉捉到。

“嗯？小哥哥伤还疼吗？”说着，便大开大合了几下，次次插到了底，恨不得连囊袋也塞进去。

刚想回话的于炀被突如其来的填满以及翻天覆地的快感震的说不出话来，眼角微微泛红，左肩又突然传来一阵酸疼，只得点了点头。

“那小哥哥以后还打架吗？”

祁醉声音听不出一丝情绪，身下的动作却是越来越猛，抓着人的一条腿翻了个身变成了传统的姿势，因为变换位置而滑出来的半截又迅速的捅了回去，像要逼得于炀哭出声来一样又狠又准地撞着甬道内的敏感点。

“啊……啊不，啊不敢了……哈啊……嗯……”

“嗯……啊队，队长……啊我错了……啊……祁醉……”

于炀哭着叫他名字，双手在空中乱抓，全身瘫软地任由他不断进出，祁醉被他叫得心头一疼，连忙握住了他到处寻觅的手，十指交握，紧紧地扣在了他的胸前。

小队长眯着眼全身发软，手也撑不住床了，祁醉干脆环住人的腰拉向自己，臀部与囊袋拍打发出令人羞耻的声音。这个姿势反而进入的更深了，祁醉从喉间溢出了一声含糊的笑意，略微松了松唇舌，抵着他鼻尖亲昵地碰了碰，深黑色的眼眸里闪动着火一般的情欲，那是要把他肏死干晕，把他层层的伪装剥掉，让他完全沦进情欲的眼神。

“告诉我，为什么打架。”

感到身下人体内一阵缩紧，祁醉却故意在于炀高潮的临界点停止了动作，难受的只能勾紧他的脖子勾住他的腰，似乎再催促一般。

“小哥哥，告诉我。”祁醉这时倒是显得很有耐心，一字一顿的盯着人泛红起水雾的双眼，一副不说实话就不继续动作了的样子。

“嗯……我，他们，他们骂你……还，还说我们恶心……”于炀的声音仿佛下一秒就要哭出声来，祁醉不再为难人继续说下去，紧紧的抱住了他，吻上他的唇堵住其他话语。

遇到这种事，小队长都不愿意来找自己。

落的自己一身伤，原来还是因为我。

还是我没有保护好他。

两人如同连体婴般一刻都不愿分离，刚移开了半寸的舌头又缠在一起，只听见祁醉含糊地说了声算了，复又继续投入到原始的律动中。

最后的爆发是在很久之后，久到于炀都哭哑了嗓子，前头不受控制地喷了几次，身下的汁液干了又湿，才终于盼来了最后的灌射。


End file.
